transformers AOE
by Heatwaveismyrescuebot
Summary: This is a transformers crossover of rescuebots and AOE in the movie it's up to optimus,Autobots and rescuebots to save the world. But they will need a new team of allies.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere where dinosaurs where at earth,a dinosaur had a piece of fish in it's mouth and flicked two other dinosaurs until it saw a big huge metal ship and ran were everywhere and all the dinosaurs ran away. Some didn't make it out alive. Meanwhile in the artic, oh ,you really shouldn't have come. The man keep things running construction worker said as they walked to another part of the artic. No,no go through and no cameras! The blonde hair woman went through the machine. We are geologists if something happens I'm shutting us down. Darcy construction worker pointed a gun at !he's going to shoot me?shoot me!Darcy exclaimed. Don't shoot her! Construction worker #1 is crazy stuff! The worker then tapped the ?he asked.I think history is about to change. Darcy said.

Texas,u.s.a:a man pulled up to abuilding. Well,well guess who showed up to said to himself. Save Lucas said as he shook a guy from a theaters place has been in my family for man explained. And how many girls did you bring here?Lucas asked.I only remember go long!cade couldn't catch the !son of a!Lucas chuckled and then noticed a .hey snake!how much for the truck?cade ?snake asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Later,a group of girls dropped a girl of at her more weeks girls till no more classes ever,almost time to get tan and of the girls cheered as they drove off. Samnwent to check her mail and got it out and walked to her house. Please, please. Sam pleaded as she put the piece of mail up to the sun and the mail said denied. Great. Sam groaned. A robotic dog then rolled out of the house. Yes,I know I'm home. Intruderalert!back away!the dog recognition its ME!tes inside tes got on her computer, your looking good today. A man on the computer ?tes then heard a truck pull HELL?tes 's wrong?the man asked.

All the said.A truck?dadplease tell me you didn't spend your money on this!tes 't worry he spent my money. Woodrows an advance on your regular paycheck. What paycheck? Which...you will get back. When?Lucas asked. Never! We're broke! Sam could you please not drive a wedge between employer and employee? Cade you guys just get of my case?you know what this engine runs for?chief burns we'll never find out siren rolled hereyes and walked away. Later in the garage, put the lenses over there. Dad!please stop using your money to buy police junk so you can turn it into different do not use the "j" word .final notice,late notice and past said putting her mail .we already have enough don't need anymore. And how are we going to keep siren and chase in the garage? Sam..outside,what do you think?this could be yours.a woman explained.

Purple pea eaters saidisn't this incredible?the woman !I own this house! Chief burns yelled. 6months late notice and I see your stealing power!the woman exclaimed. Sir do you want to see the property? Chief burns asked. replied. Then I'll crack your head open like an egg!chief burnsyelled. Stay back he's crazy!the woman yelled. I will come back and have my brother beat your ass!the woman yelled. Jerry?by the time he gets out of that car he'll be huffing and puffing! Kade sales woman than smashed through the fence. SHIT!chief yelled.

Sowe're stealing power now?sam asked. No we're borrowing . Great. Tes I'm gone who's gonna take care of you? Tes asked.I taught you how to balance your check explained. I know. Your mom would be very proud. Chief burns said.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at a lake,a unknown bot rised from the water and his face turned into a gun.a soldier yelled at other soldiers. Take it nice and easy soldier the mini drones soon releasor into the air. Got a heat to the soldier said. (I hate this part)cracking steel! The soldier yelled. And ratchet fell from the groaned. Hit him!, hit him!another soldier all the soldiers shot at . Ratchet transformed and rolled away. He's moving! Run! All the soldiers then shoot more guns at ratchet. Ratchet ran away but a soldier shot at his !OK,OK! Hold your fire!ratchet him in!a gounfighter officer ratchet! Ratchet said.I'm an Autobot! Then why you running? A soldier asked. Op sent me a distress call!speaker:calling all Autobots! We are under attack! Hold contact with 're all running. Ratchet said

Amiddle then hit is wrong with you humans!?ratchet asked as he continued to be hit by chuckled. He's mine now. Lockdown. Ratchet groaned. Autobots, deceptions,always fighting then I have to clean it up. Lockdown growled. There is one way you survive tell me where is optimus prime. Never. Ratchet groaned. Lockdown then ripped ratchet's spark is said as he transformed and drove away. (If I skip parts let me know and I will fix it. It's been a month since I've seen transformers again.)


	4. Chapter 4

Back at chiefburns house chief burns was working with a robot,samwalked out of her house and into the garage. All right,come on come .yes...no!hold it!stop shaking!why are you shaking? You have a job!you forgot to eat dinner. Tess see why I worry? Why can't you worry about siren or chase? Chief burns asked. HEY!I have my own problems!siren ,sorry swettie.I...I almost got it working. Cade I take a drive with some friends? Tess boy's I know graduate 's almoSt !will you stop it!chief yelled as a robot threw something. You know where I was for my graduation? Chief .with me the mistake. Sam replied. The surprise sam the best thing that ever happened to me .cade look unhappy huh?I was happy when grahm was going to have a school boys know nothing it's later that they turn into men. So if you were older and wiser I wouldn't exist. Tess 's not what I meant. Thisis a non dating household if you don't date I don't date chief burnssaid.

Maybe you should. sam said leaving. Nice job .sam wait! You can be pissed of all you want. And yes,you can take a ride with your friends. Cade . 't work all nightsam said. Cade sighed then heard electrical said as he ran to put out the ? Could you not have watched the place while I was gone?chief burns said then looked at the truck. Come on old wreck. Judgment morning. Where is he? Woodrow asked. I don't know. Tessa replied. Intruderalert! The robotic dog !Lucas said and found a note on the door. Sam,grahm.I'm basically your uncle. Su casa is mi 're gonna lose the explained. DAD!Sam yelled. Coming! Cade yelled .areyou working with lasers?if so I'm not coming in. Tessa in here lock the door. doesn't have one. Lucas said. Look at the hole in the radiator. Yeah so?Lucas asked. isn't normal watch I took some cade genius. said as he hotwired the all- calling all Autobots! The truck said. Siren looked at chase.I think we just found a !evacuate!Lucas are you crazy?we can't keep that here!Tessa yelled.I'm fine!cade said. That's another alien killing Machine! Lucas 'ss a number your supposed to call,its the American thing to do. Lucas we're making the call! Tessa exclaimed. That might be another transformer from the battle of Chicago. Cade .Lucas me a see this? Cade aasked as he Ht the truck. Would an alien killing machine let me do that?cade you want to hide in the house go ahead. Tessa nodded and ran.

Ican't believe him!sam said to herself. What is that? It looks like a !whoa!cade yelled. HOLYSHIT!siren exclaimed as she transformed back into an ambulance. The middle flew outside and into samscreamed and ran into her !there's a middle in the house! Tessa ..cade exclaimed. The truck then transformed. I'll kill you! Optimus yelled. Siren...your dad's gone crazy. Chase said. Well don't wait to get destroyed transform!siren yelled. No!No!optimus !there's a missle! Sam screamed before she could finish her the humans! Siren yelled. I'll take care of my as she put on her face mask. I'll kill you!optimus yelled. Don't shoot! Chief burns tried to hold her father back but it was no .911!Lucas then hit don't , said.

Weaponsystems down!optimussaid.a missle hit your engine. And we took it out. Chief burns is are my kids Sam and grahm. Chief burns explained. Chief.. I am in your name is optimus prime. My Autobots!, my daughter! They're in danger! said as he fell DAD!siren exclaimed. Sir. !chase exclaimed as he ran to optimus. I need to go. I need to go now. Grahm,sam come to you. An ambush set by humans. Optimus said weakly.I escaped and took this would humans hurt you? Tessa asked. They were not Autobots, my daughter can repair me. Optimus said. Dad it's going to be hard to repair you. Siren said sighing. What about me? Cade asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at lockdowns ship,I warn you of earth an alliance is a contract and contracts like humans, this planet we have a saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Attinger said.I also have a saying. I don't happened in Mexico city?I thought you had him!attinger direct hits a mortal wound. Lockdown your men allowed him to escape. Lockdown explained. You promised me human is there such a thing? fwho are you working for? Attinger asked. Every galaxy I traveled to all. You species are the same. Lockdown have no idea..later,go to the hardware store and get the wole said. Your gonna try and fix him?he's no a model train set cade!Lucas said. That's right he's important! Cade said. Important to who?Lucas asked. If he eats you I get the GTO!Lucas a word to anyone do you hear me?no one!cade said.

CENTRALINTELLIGENCE AGENCY, I think we have a lock on a high value target. A agent we have a match of the truck we're looking for. Son of a bitch let's go get it. The agent cemetery you for your efforts ladies and gentleman. This room is going exit is on your left I'll take it from here. Stronger ,woodrow finally got home. I'm back!woodrow ya long enough! Sam yelled.i got a welt on me that makes me look like a freaking star trek character. Lucas .Tessa 're on property. A age said. Sam looked up from her book and saw tons of ,GRAHM!sam yelled. Oh shit!grahm whispered. SHIT!how did they find us?chase asked. Tons of cars where on the lawn. Transform!NOW!chief burns ordered. Siren and chase both transformed into their alt my name's James Savoy I'm a federal men and I are trying to track down an abandoned house too bad she's for sale. Thanks but she's not. That the truck you mean?chief burns asked.

You we recieved a call from someone concerned about this truck. Savoy explained. Oh . That wasn't you?savoy thing I'm concerned is you being on our property. Cade the property!savoy do you mean search the property?! You don't have a warrant! Cade face is my warrant! Drones then flew into the air. Oh shit! Their gonna find us I just know it!chase whispered. CaLM down,calm down!siren team hold tight.a agent said. Open open!short wall,short wall!another agent said opening the .agent#2 #3 said.a car pulled up by the gate and waited. There's nothing here. A agent ,we have a live armed missle in the you told me that was a dud dude!Lucas yelled.

LookOK,yes I found a truck alright? Chief burnssaid.I left it here last night. This morning,it's gone!that's as much as I know about him!cade said."him".he said knows who the son of a bitch is!attinger . asked. What? Cade said "him". Savoy them down! Savoy ?!DAD!,GRAHM!sam don't know about the truck only me!cade kind of man betrays his family for alien machine?savoy her go!cade . use the then pushed Tessa to the ground. Ow.!sam yelled.10 seconds first the robot then the WAS IN THE BARN I SWEAR! Kade let her go! Sam screamed in pain while other agents went to hold her heard Tessa's cries of pain and emerged from the I AM!cade their going to kill you get out of here!optimus yelled.a car then on hurry up!athe man yelled as everyone got in the !,chase! Let's go!cade and chase rolled out of the driveway as fast as they can.

Move chase!I thought you were fast!?siren yelled. IM GOING! IM GOING! Chaseyelled. happening baby!?the man the truck they want the truck! Sam explained. Who are you andwho are you calling baby? Chief 'S my boyfriend! Tessa ?! Your not her boyfriend! Cade names derrick hedrives for a living dad!Tessa and lockdown were fighting on the rooftop.I don't know how I'm driving so good!Shane drive!cade exclaimed. Hang on!derrick said as he turned into a parking garage. We'll lose them on the fith floor!Shane grab my stick! Wait,what!cade asked as they dropped FING WAY!Lucas !the rims cracked!Shane exclaimed. Optimus drove up and honked his ! Move!cade cade my foot's stuck!uncle woodrow!sam !siren ! Everyone ran to optimus except woodrow who turned to 's go move!Shane yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

mmeanwhile, siren and chase followed optimus prime to a abandoned gas station. I am sorry for the loss of your friend.I will scout out to make sure no one followed prime explained. "Can I come too daddy"? Siren .we are all targets prime replied as he drove "we're taking orders from a truck? "Derrick askedhey speedy move away from her. Chief burns said as he pushed derricke away from her."at least you guys 'smet." Sam he from? Cade .derrick replied. Arlene Texas,shamrock Texas?why does he sound like a leprechaun? Chief burns asked. You get your ass kicked in Texas for saying that. Derrick replied. How old are you? Chief asked. !grahm yelled.

"she's a 17 year old girl this is illegal. Chief burns explained. We're protected by the romeo and Juliet rule it's fine. Sam replied." You know how those two ended up"?chief asked."in love"sam replied. Dead!chief burnsexplained. Does your dad know about this?cade asked." if I ever find him I'll tell him".derrick replied. "Unbelievable". Chief burnssighed as he walked outside.(I am so sorry for the short chapter. I might make the next chapter longer.)


	7. Chapter 7 Autobots reunion

Meanwhile, on the road. Calling all Autobots! Calling all Autobots! Optimus prime radioed in .as optimus drove he scanned A white truck and turned back into his old WAS INSANE! ShanWhich led. "Oh yeah!HELL YEAH!THIER BACK!,THEIR ALIVE!,OPTIMUS, CHASE AND THE PRINCESS ARE HERE!" Hound last there is hope. Drift said as he transformed into his helicopter the other Autobots and rescuebots ran to see optimus. "Yeah! of the freaking galaxy is back." "I knew you'd come back I never doubted you." Ccrosshairs exclaimed."hell yeah boom time go the gang back together. "Hound said. Optimus prime then transformed." Humans have asked us to play by their rules well the rules have just changed".optimus explained.

"Humanbeings bunch of backstabbing weasels". Hound growled." Hound find your inner compus fear is nothing but a flower in the wind".drift said."what the hell are you saying? Hound 's a replied. Cut the crap before I drop a grenade down your throat! Hound snarled. Try it we'll be dead! Drift yelled."please boy,please pull it. Hound said sarcastically. "Wow".siren whispered to her sister. I know they've been acting like this all week. Stargazer replied. Well raise your hand if you enjoy our pleasant earth vacation. "Now who are the stowaways?! Fireheart facepalmed. Stop hound both of you they saved owe .

Sothere's no sign of any surviving Autobots? Optimus asked." Nada".fireheart 're the pathetic dirty tensome you make eleven. Hound is crazy. Derrickyou want crazy you should see what chasedose toyell at his daughter to break up with replied.

Cade number two while you and the princess where gone bumblebee has held command ,he is like a child. Drift explained. "THIS CHILD'S ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS!bumblebee growled as he shrugged and joined the fight." Cage fight ".hound said." Smart asses".drift I the lone sage who see's in your puppy dog eyes"?drift asked as he pulled his sword near bumblebee. What's wrong with them?

Tessaasked. "Their crazy that's what". Kade facepalmed.

Your anidiot dannysaid."ALL RIGHT,THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY"! Siren yelled." Sorry princess ".drift said." I can't believe you did that ".kade said to heatwave. Save it growled." Which kade"?kade asked."YOU"!heatwave , rescuebots. Lockdown is hunting us,we need to know why. Optimus explained. I have footage. Cade said. On the footage leadfoot showed. Savage's. Hound said. "Autobots, rescuebots I have sworn to never kill humans". Optimus prime mistake. Hound whispered. But when I find out who did this he's going to explained." HOOAH"!hound exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8:stealing and craziness

Meanwhile at Chicago, ksi headquarters. "All right team,anybody with a badge are not our friends. Steal whatever you can." Chief burns informed. Later",good morning" . two girls said in morning girls. Joshua replied. One of the girls backed up and pressed a button that she was holding. "What was that"? Joshua asked. That was THE sound. A man replied. That you wanted. One of the girls ..I asked for something else. Joshua replied." Past,present". "Future'.the girls said.(I am forgetting everything.) Meanwhile at the abandoned building,

"Whatdid you guys get"?ten e asked as he saw Sam,dani,grahm and Derrick come sighed and dumped all of their ?why did you steal mouthwash and more mouthwash? Chase asked Danny.I like to be fresh when I'm making out with your daughter. Danny replied. Chase growled,very funny. Chase said as he threw the mouthwash across the room. Whoa!Dani exclaimed. "I've never seen chase this mad before". Dani whispered."never going to happen". Chase ?Danny if she gets pregnant? She better not!chase replied. Oh really, dad you got mom pregnant when she was 17!fireheart sighed and walked away.

HeySam do you still have those drones? Siren asked. Yeah,why?sam asked."maybe we can use the drone to copy someone's ID and we can use it to find out what ksi are doing. Siren smiled deviously. " that could work ".Sam replied. Cade can you do that? WHICH CADE?!both cades yelled."OH MY GOD,THE ONE THAT HAS A C"!Sam back at ksi headquarters, cade tried to get an ID card but got a man named Devin's ID scanned the card to check if it was good." Looks good chase".cade at the abandoned building, "AH-EM!there's no smooching in front of me".Heatwave yelled. "Your so square!,who even says smooching"? Fireheart your father. Siren replied." I tell ya no respect. Heatwave said."yeah I went through that with siren,stargazer and bumblebee. Optimus replied. Really!?Sam asked excitedly. Optimus prime looked at Sam sat down quietly after that.

Meanwhile at ksi,let me see your card?the guard asked." Here".grahm said as he gave the guard the ID."go ahead".the guard chase drove inside and saw a police SUV modeled after chase named speedy(my oc.)that is a badass robot. Derrick kinda like you Heats."Danny up .Heatwave moaned. At least they can make better bots than this. Derrick said."YOUTALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!"Heatwave yelled."OW!derrick what happens for being a wiseass?chief burns asked. NOW GET OUT! Heatwave growled."Firestorm, inspired by better in every way".the lady on the t.v explained. What?! Son of a bitch!Heatwave yelled as he did ten u turns around the parking garage. "CHASE"! Grahm going psyco! "Hey!grease monkeys what's with all the vintage crap?we're take your car and go". Joshua said. "Derrick you watch chase come on grahm I'm going to need your help". Chief burns said.

After chief burnsand grahm left chase transformed. "Heatwave,you need to calm down."Derrick said.I'm calm I'm calm I'm barley touching it". Heatwave." calm down" "get the hell out of my face. Heatwave growled and walked to the tv. started with the fire engine and the UGLY paint." Theman on the t.v said."WHAT THE FUCK?!Heatwave 't take it personally heatwave!derrick HELL NO!chase yelled as he walked towards speedy."you think your better than me?! Chase asked as he knocked down the police DID YOU TOUCH?! Joshua ya homeboy can't touch this. Chase played on his radio."MY OFFICE IN 15MINUTES"!Joshua yelled.

 **yeah...sorry if you can't understand this. I'm too lazy to fix it and busy with a bunch of other crap...**


	9. Chapter 9:crazy day

**.nine cchapters already? OH MY GOD! Anyways,this story is not a part of my age of extinction fanfiction. I just made this for !**

"hey guys!,you'll never guess what-derrick started but stopped. What happened? Grahm asked. " too... replied."I'm not! Siren exclaimed. That's because your a robot. Chief burns said is true my good sir!siren said."FIREHEART!,KARAOKE TIME! Siren yelled. "Yes'!fireheart yelled as she put on her radio.(random song.)

 **siren bold,** _fireheart italics,_ both normal. **SONG:my songs know what you did in the dark BAND:FALLOUTBOY! (Whoops. )**

 **Becareful making wishes in the dark,** _dark. **cant be sure when they hit their mark,** mark_

 **and bebesides in the mean,** _meantime_ **I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart!**

 **ImI'm in the de-details with the the world can never get me on my level.**

 **Ijust gotta get you out of my cage.I'm a young lover's need a spark to ignite.**

 **MY SONGSKNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK!**

 **So light'em up,up, 'em up ,up, 'em,up,up,up !** _IM ON FIRE!(x2)IN THE DARK,DDARK!_

 **all the writers keep writing what they write, _write somewhere another pretty vain dies,dies.I've got scars from tomorrow, and I wish you could see your the answer to everything except me._**

 ** _Aconstellation of tears on your lashes. Burn everything you love then burn your the end,everything childhood spat back out the monster you see._**

 ** _MY SONGSKNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK!_**

 ** _Solight'em up,up, 'em,up,up,uplight'em,up,up,up!_** _IM ON FIRE!_

 _IN THEDARK,DARK!_

 _MY SONGSKNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK!_

 _So light'em up,up, 'em,up,up,up!_ _IM ON FIRE!_

 _In the dark,dark!_

 _"OK!,OKI'm up".chief groaned._


	10. Chapter 10

After chief burns and grahm went inside they found ratchet's gasped and pulled out the drone." you guys see my camera"? Grahm asked. "They're melting ratchet ". "THEY SLAUGHTERED RATCHET"! Optimus prime rolled out after that. Meanwhile in the building," savoy check those ordered."HEY"!Savoy yelled as he caught chief burns and grahm. "Hurry bee"! Shane yelled. FASTER SIREN!Sam yelled." I'll go faster if you shut up already"!siren growled. Fi-CHASE COP CAR!,TEN O'CLOCK! Sam yelled." With pleasure".chase said as he scanned the GTA cop also scanned a camaro .meanwhile inside.I want a lawyer! Chief burns yelled. Don't bother sighed."Charlie burns I'm only going to ask you once...where is optimus prime and the princesses"? Attinger then smashed through the door. "Sir!their here"! A worker informed. Downstairs, " bee let's ride!drift said as he transformed to helicopter on!bumblebee yelled to chief burns and Graham. Their downstairs,"GET OUT ALL OF YOU"! Optimus FAIR'S OVER DIRT BAGS"!hound yelled."HEY"!Joshua exclaimed. What are you doing? "Just give me the word I'll splatter him" hound growled."you can tell itchy fingers here(hound)that we are reproducing technology ".Joshua said."WE'RE NOT YOUR TECHNOLOGY! Optimus prime yelled as he smashed a window. Not talking much now are ya?you have hound and siren in front of you. Brains teased. "I'll beat his ass for you growled as she pointed her gun at Joshua. "The world will know what your doing". Optimus prime said." The world?the world will 't you get it? We don't need you anymore".that was cruel. Hound whispered. OH HELL NO!siren growled. SIREN NO!stargazer yelled holding her sister growled,"Autobots...we're said sadly.d-done?I'll teach you to kill something later,brains. Hound whispered. "It'll be OK, whispered as she Pat siren's looked back and sighed."honor til the end". Siren whispered sadly.


End file.
